The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The widespread proliferation of network devices, such as telephony devices, tablet computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs), has increased connectivity and enhanced collaboration. In some instances, network devices execute meeting and scheduling applications to facilitate scheduling and group collaboration within or across organizations. For example, a rudimentary scheduling system may allow a user to view a schedule, send meeting invitations, and maintain a task list. However, scheduling, preparing for a meeting, presenting the meeting, and following up the results of the meeting, are often cumbersome tasks that may be bogged down by various inefficiencies.